The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
There are a number of different input devices that provide input to a computing device. For example, keyboards, pointing devices, touch screens, scanners, digital/video cameras and microphones can all be operably coupled to a computing device in order for a user to provide input to the computing device. Different input devices have different functions. Input from some devices, i.e., keyboards, pointing devices, and touch screens to a computer can be easily converted to commands executed by the computing device. Other inputs (for example, speech, handwriting, computer vision (e.g. lip reading) and gesturing) from scanners, digital/video cameras and microphones must be converted to input text and/or computer commands with some advanced technology. Typically, these inputs utilize a recognizer that analyzes the user's input to provide a recognition result. These inputs can be prone to errors and/or take a long time to input. For example, handwriting input can take a user a large amount of time to input. In particular, writing a character in an Asian language (i.e. Chinese, Japanese, Korean, etc.) can take numerous strokes of pen input. Even after the user has completed pen input, the recognition result may still not be correct.
Other forms of input have different shortcomings. Although speech recognition allows a user to input information quickly, this form of input can suffer from a high recognition error rate, particularly in a noisy environment. In contrast, providing input via a keyboard can be quite accurate; however if the keyboard is small, such as commonly found in small computing devices, or the user is unfamiliar with the location of the keys as found in a typical keyboard, user manipulation may take a considerable amount of time.